


just be there

by Corald5



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 03, Marcus Pierce Being an Asshole, Protective Lucifer, Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corald5/pseuds/Corald5
Summary: Mid-season 3, right after Chloe and Pierce start dating(so basically post-episode 3x17).Something terrible happens to Trixie. Chloe just needs Lucifer, her best friend, to support her, but he isn't there and she is pissed.but maybe he has a good reason?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's my first work and I hope you guys are gonna like it.  
> Also, English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me.  
> (also feel free to tell me if you think I need to add some tags or trigger warnings)  
> Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy

It's start just like any other day, Chloe woke up early, took a quick shower, and then went to the kitchen and start making breakfast.  
It has only been a couple of days since her first date with Marcus in the Axara concert but so far everything is going great. Sure, he is not a tall man with a British accent that likes to play the piano and bring her coffee every morning, but that guy made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want her that way. And why is she even think of him.

Lucky for her, in that moment she felt tiny arms wrapping around her waist in a small hug, "Good morning mommy", god she loves that kid so much.  
"Good morning Monkey" she says as she leans down to give her daughter a kiss on her forehead.  
“How was your night little monkey” she asks and sees the frowns on her kid’s face, and laughs a little, she knows she hates it when she calls her little, but she will always be her little monkey.

\----

Half an hour later, they are in the car. "So, monkey, are you excited for your tour today?", she asks and knows how much her daughter waits for that. Because obliviously, a kid that want to be the first president of Mars will be thrilled to go to the observatory.

So she's not surprised when she sees her daughter enormous smile as she says "yeah mom, that's gonna be so cool, Lucifer told me that if I want he can also give me a telescope so I can watch the stars better", she' can't help the smile as she hears that. Lucifer can be so kind even though he is practically spoiling her, she’s so happy that her daughter loves him so much, and that even though he’ll never admit it, he loves Trixie too.

The thought of that still hurts her, she really thought for a minute that despite all of their differences they could be a good couple, incredible actually, But he made it clear that he doesn’t look at her that way, it hurts, but that's ok, she has Marcus now.

Lost in her thoughts she suddenly hears Trixie again as she says "Did you know he made them mom? that Lucifer made the stars, he told me a few weeks ago. That is so cool."

She honestly doesn't know how to react to that, Lucifer talks about being the devil start to really affect her daughter and she really hopes Dan won't hear that. It bothers her and she can’t imagine how he will react to that, no matter that both of them are much closer now.

\----------

She gets to work, Dan and Ella went to a new crime scene, Marcus also not there today, he said something about some conference that will take al day. But they have a date tonight so everything is fine. 

She checks her phone and see a message from Maze ‘bounty going to take a while, that jerk is sneaky’, be back in a week. She wishes she could have Maze confidence.

It's just a paperwork day so she's kinds of surprised when she sees Lucifer bright and early while she's on her desk. "Good morning Detective" he says as he hands her a cup of coffee, god she loves him. , he's a good friend.

"good morning Lucifer, thank you”, she says with a smile as she takes her coffee.

The hour passes and Lucifer is still near her desk, telling jokes and basically doing anything to distract her. But it's weird because he usually gets bored much sooner and go to find some thrills somewhere else. If she didn't know any better she would say he's jealous. But she does know better, and he doesn’t want her this way, she can’t have her hopes up. Maybe he’s just jealous that he doesn’t get her full attention anymore, but he just gonna have to learn how to deal with that

It’s the middle of the day and things start getting weird in the precinct. people start talking about some kind of a hostage situation, some museum maybe? she checks her phone to look at the news. But, no, it can’t be, it can’t. 

"No, no, no", she chokes down a sob and drops her phone.

"Detective, what's wrong? Detective?" she thinks she hears him but everything is a blur and she can't think right now, she can’t, she just can't. She tries to get up but her legs are too weak and her hands don’t listen to her and her vision is a blur. She feels arms wrap around her and sees Lucifer holding her tight.

"Trixie's there, she's in the observatory today", she sobs out, picks up her phone and shows that to him. She can't really think anymore. "I'm going there", she says and gathers enough power to get up.

"I'll drive detective" she hears him say, and deep down, she's glad Marcus is not here, she is glad she can have Lucifer's full support right now because she really needs it.

\----

She doesn't remember how she got to her car, doesn't remember the drive, but she knows that they got there. She ran out of the car before Lucifer even park and see all of the police cars. She tries to figure out what's happen and to talk with the officers that were already there, and it's worse than she thought. There is a bomb. That's what the kidnappers say. And apparently, there are around 40 people over there that couldn't get out.  
Trixie's class is there.

Lucifer comes after parking the car and try to check what's going on, she sees that he want to get in but before she can say anything she hears that sound that she knows she's gonna remember for the rest of her life

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

No. no. no. She collapses on the floor. She hears sobs and then realizes that they are coming from her throat, but she can’t think anymore. Lucifer near her in 2 seconds and cradle her in his arms. she hears him talk, she hears him say things in a voice that tries to be calm but also crack. She can’t get what he says, she doesn’t know what going on near her she just knows that her monkey was there and that there was a bomb. She can’t think anymore. There is a part of her, the detective part wants to get up, checks where is her daughter and what’s happening exactly but she can’t, she doesn’t have the power for that so she just stays there on the floor, wrapped in Lucifer arms.

A few minutes later, she sees people going inside, sees people going outside, there are survivors.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be a lot of angst here, but not all.  
> again sorry if there are any English mistakes(not my first language)  
> hope you'll enjoy
> 
> About the next chapter - I'm an idiot and didn't save my word document with almost 1k words. I have an exam on monday(helpp) so I'll rewrite again then

Lucifer never felt so helpless as he felt when he hears the explosion, never felt such pain as he saw his detective on the floor a moment later, sobbing. He would prefer to fall from Heaven thousands of times if it could help her right now.  
He hugged her and tried to calm her but what could he probably say? Even he didn’t believe in his voice at that moment, it broke him to see her like that and it broke him what happens to the spawn, to Beatrice. He actually really liked her. She deserved so much better.

When they saw people coming out of there, when they saw that there are survivors, he just helped Chloe when she tries to figure out if Trixie is ok, if she’s among them. But everything was in such chaos that even his favors couldn’t help. 

When Dan and Ella arrived, they still didn’t have any answers. But after a few minutes, he saw Chloe looking at something in the distance and saw that she is trying to say something, trying to cry but she just couldn’t anymore, she just couldn’t find the power. He turns back and he saw it, Trixie backpack, with blood on it.  
He jumps right next to Chloe, hugged her, and held her head on his chest, doesn’t let her look at this anymore.  
“Hey, I talked with the officers”, He heard Ella saying, “They say that we should go to the hospital, that they will run all of the DNA checks and everything they can fast as possible, so they can let people know about their families”.  
“OK, t-thank you Ella”, Dan says, in a voice that can barely be heard.  
“Ok, so De-Chloe, would you like us all to drive together? I can ask someone to take Dan’s Car after”  
“Yes, I think, thank you”, she whispered, trying to smile. Oh, he hates seeing her like that, he hates it.

\----  
The drive to the hospital was the quietest drive he ever had. Nobody could really say anything and every now and then he heard sobs from either Dan or Chloe, sometimes Ells.  
He thought about Trixie and about the telescope he promised her and he noticed how his vision become a blur. He hopes she’s alright, if something bad happen to her, to this pure child then his Dad is more even worse than he thought. How could he just let this happen?  
If Trixie is indeed dead, he will storm into Heaven and start another war, he will go there and show his dad what he really thinks about his mysterious ways.  
“Ok so I’ll go check where we should go”  
“Thanks Lucifer”  
A few hours later and there is still no news, Pierce called Chloe, told her he just heard what happened and that he’ll be there as soon as possible, but his conference is out of town so it might take a while. Maze was out of town too and still didn’t pick up her phone, she is really gonna be mad, she’s gonna killed everyone that were involved, and he will help her.  
“Hey Chloe, Dan” he suddenly hears Linda say.  
She hugged them, and after a few minutes when Chloe cry on her shoulder, he went with his therapist to sit on the chairs while Ella and Chloe go to the bathroom and Dan was talking with Amenadiel.

“so, Lucifer, how are you? I can imagine it’s not easy for you too” she says in her sympathetic voice. Something he forgot how good it is to have such a good therapist as his friend.  
“I’m mad, and I hate it, for the last 5 hours Chloe is a wreck and she doesn’t deserve it. Dan doesn’t deserve it, they are good people. Everyone blames me for being evil but the real monster is the one who let these things happen”

“I know it’s must be very hard for you to see Chloe like that. But how are you feeling? I know you and Trixie were pretty close”

“I-um, you know…”, but he realize he’s too tired and too exhausted and he can’t pretend right now, he just doesn’t have the powers, “You know, I never thought I will want those sticky hands on my suit, but right now, I wouldn’t even mind if those hands were full of chocolate cake”

He sees the wet eyes on Linda’s face, and she just hugs him for a few more moments  
“you know” he finally hears himself again “They can’t even identify the bodies, they say that everything was in such a bad state that they just do check with the DNA they found on the scene and the survivors”

“That’s horrible” 

Times passes, Ella and Chloe came back, families start getting their news, either the good news or the bad, but they still didn’t hear anything about Trixie. Maze finally picked up and he swear he could hear her cry.  
“Are you the family of Trixie Espinoza?” he finally hears someone say.

“Yes, where is she? Did you found her“ he hear Dan say

“we finished identified the survivors, and we check all of the DNA from the scene, and I’m very sorry to tell you but she’s dead, I’m sorry”

Dan yells and cry and curses and Amenadiel and Ella went for him as he sobbed on Amenadiel's shoulder. But Lucifer doesn’t really care about any of that right now because he looks at Chloe and the look in her eyes is just numb. He goes and he hugged her, and she cry. 

They all went to her house after that, none of them wanted to stay in the hospital and none of them wanted to be alone. When they got there and he saw the ‘no boys allowed, except for Lucifer and Dad' sign and he let out a small sob.

“You know, she really love – loved you” He hears Chloe say

“this feeling is mutual detective” 

He then starts telling her stories about the time she wasn’t home and he and Trixie found where she hides all her candies. About how they made a deal with each other that each one could only have 7 gummies a week so she’ll not find out.

“Well, I knew that!” She says, and for the first time since noon, he sees her laughing, even though it’s full with tears.

“You did? Well I guess you are a good detective” he told her with a soft grin

“yes it’s not like you two are good at this either, you totally left the bag open and didn’t even put it in the right place. And not to mention that the ones that were lack the most were the green and red gummy bears, those are your favorite!”, she really is a good detective, but then again, they really did a terrible job at hiding it.

They all keep telling stories about Trixie and Chloe leans her head on his shoulder so he put his arm are around her. An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Pierce came in and suddenly it was awkward and weird, but as much that he wanted to be near her he didn’t want to everyone feels tense so he found himself off the couch while Pierce came to holds the Detective.

He went to the kitchen to bring some water and saw the painting of him on the fridge, the one that Trixie draw, with him as the devil, and Chloe and Trixie with him. And once again he found himself angry, he was furious. He just needed to go outside and yell at his father, yell at all of his siblings and let them know that he is coming to the Silver City.  
He decides to go from the door in the back but when he’s almost out and he hears Chloe small sob, He realizes that maybe a war will not do good for her now and wouldn’t help so he decides to do something he didn’t do since that day in the hanger, he decides to pray to his father.

He goes out and prays but there is no answer, he tries again and again, and eventually, he decide to find anyone from his brothers or sisters. Maybe they can just talk to dad and help, maybe.  
So he decides, he will give up his honor and pray for them. But who will help him? Most of them hated him will probably just try to make things worse. He remembers Azrael, she hurt him a lot when she never came to him after the fall but she’s one of the few who actually liked him. 

“Azrael”, he says as he brings his palms together “please, I will not ask you anything else and I will do anything you want. But please, help me, help Chloe”  
No answer, why did he even think that this will help? Maybe he should try Michael, he knew how much his twin hated him so he’ll probably be thrilled about the fact that he will owe him something.

So once again, he brings his palms together and closes his eyes “Mich”

“Hi Lu” he suddenly hears

“You came, you actually came”

“Yes of course. Look Lu I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you in the last millennia but - “

“yes ok as much that this appreciated, I’m sorry but right now there are more important things then myself” wow, that’s a sentence he never thought he will hear himself say

“ok Lu, what do you want?”

“I want you to tell dad that if he thinks he could take the detective’s spawn and I will shut up about that he’s wrong. But tell him, tell him that I’ll do anything he wants, if he brings her back”  
“wait, her daughter? Trixie? Trixie Espinoza?” weird, he thought to himself, why did she sound so surprised? sure, she has a lot of work but she still has a celestial memory.

“Yes, why?” 

“Lucifer I never took her. I don’t think she’s dead” well, he didn't expect that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried my best in all of this telling the families and the reactions. I'm pretty sure that this process of identifying the victims takes more time in real life. honestly, I kinda took inspiration for this whole reaction and telling the families from some(very angsty) short movie I saw when I was younger about a terror attack and the family of one of the victims when they try to find out what happened.
> 
> but hey, at least we have Azrael reaction in the end right?


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, it just a busy time, plus, some of it was deleted so I had to rewrite it.  
> another apology is for my English(obviously, hope it wasn't too bad but my English is not my first language )

“Azrael, are you sure?” Lucifer couldn't really believe in what she just told him, couldn't really believe that the urchin is still alive. This was too good and good things doesn’t happen to him.

“yeah Lu I’m sure, you’re not the only one with celestial memory you know?”

“well yes but what about all of you little helpers? Maybe one of them took her?”

“I still would’ve known about this” she stopped and looked at his face, she knew he just needs reassurance, even after so much time without her big brother, she still knew him, knew who he is. “Do you want me to check in heaven?”

“Please sister” she’s about to leave and he adds “Thank you”

“No problem, I will let you know as soon as I could. Take care” and with that, she leaves. 

He forgot how much he loves her and her kindness. Well. He didn’t really forgot, it was just easier to pretend he didn’t, to keep all the anger and act like he didn’t care instead of deal with the fact that she and all of his siblings never came to see him. Well everyone except –

“Luci? Are you here?” everyone except for him. But, until not too long ago, he too only came in the purpose of taking him back to hell.

“I’m right here” the devil answer shortly. 

“I think I felt some kind of a ‘celestial present’ here. I couldn’t be sure because of my fall but I think that was real” apparently his bigger brother wasn’t a total dum-dum. Oh who is he kidding? His bigger brother is the only one who could actually help him right now

“there’s a chance that Trixie is alive brother” he just says shortly

“What? How? Why do you think that?” his brother 

“That celestial you felt, was Rae-Rae” he can see that on Amenadiel’s face that he’s kinda shocked, he didn’t expect to be right. “she say that she never took her and for what of she knows, she’s alive”

“those are great news brother! we should go and tell everyone, we should all make a plan and go find her” when the bigger angel see that his younger brother still doesn’t look convinced he adds “ You know that if she said that then it means she’s alive right? ”

“yes, maybe, I guess. Neither way, she will check in the Silver City just to make sure and then let us know. And you right, we do need to make a plan and go find her, but we can’t tell them that she’s alive, not yet”

“What? Brother, they deserved to know!”

“deserve? Do you want to talk about what they deserve? They deserved to never know sorrow like this in their life, they deserved their kid to be alright, they didn’t deserve to wait in the hospital for hours, she didn’t deserve to be told that her daughter is dead and that she doesn't even have the chance to see he one last time!”

“Lucif-“ his brother tries to talk again but the fallen angel still has things to say so he cut him off.

“Look, I hate seeing them like that but what if Azrael is wrong? Or, what if we won’t find her on time? I can’t give her hope only to look her in the eyes later and seeing it breaks again. She doesn’t deserve to lose her kid once, then twice? I refuse to do this to her and I refused to do this to Daniel.”

“Ok, let’s plan brother.”

Before they leave Chloe’s house in order to start planning, they talk to Linda and let her know about everything. They all agree that right now she’ll be a better help with Chloe and Dan but she forces them to let her know if at some point they will need her help, even agree to be ‘that kind of a doctor’.

He looks at Chloe one more time before he leaves her house, she’s asleep, but she’s not calm nor relax, he hates seeing her like that and he hates more to leave her like that. He wants to hug her, he wants to take care of her, he wants to help her. After a few more moments of staring at her he reminds himself that he is doing this, he is leaving her so he could help her, so he could bring her daughter back to her, and that brings him more power than he ever thought he could get. 

He looks at her one more moment, he looks at the living room, he knows that there are people here that will help her, she’ll have Linda, Dan, Ella, and even Cain, she'll have support, she'll have people who will take care of her and this is what matters to him the most.

They go to his penthouse and plan from there, right now it’s only the two of them but it could be worse and when Maze will come back they’ll let her know about everything so she could join them.

After a few hours, Rae-Rae is back and tells them that Trixie is not in heaven, that she’s alive, they just need to find her. 

He knows He knows that he’ll do everything he can, use every possible power, and use every favor, He knows that he’ll do all of that and more just so he can bring her back home safe and sound and He just hopes he could do this as fast as possible.

\-----

Chloe woke up in the morning, she thinks. She woke up and realized this wasn’t a nightmare, that this was life. Goddammit, she hoped that this was a nightmare, in in a way she still does, because it just doesn’t feel like real life, it feels like a dream, it feels like she is watching someone else’s life. But she doesn’t and this is her life, this is how her life is gonna be.

And at this moment, she wishes she would’ve believed in God, so she could blame another being for her child taken away from her, so she could know that she will see her monkey someday, after all, in heaven. She wants to believe that there is hell and that those monsters who killed Trixie, who took her pure daughter's life, she wants to know that someday they will get to hell and will get an eternity of torture. She wants to believe that Lucifer is actually the devil, so she could know that he will be the one who tortures them. 

Where is Lucifer?  
She knows that there are people around her, she can hear, she can see them, she knows that there are people with her, even if she doesn’t have the power to recognize them. But she also knows that Lucifer isn’t here, and she kinda needs Lucifer here. She knows he will probably come back later, maybe he ran away sometimes and can disappoint her but wouldn't do it now, she knows that right now he will be here for her.

Hours pass and people come and talk to her, they say how sorry they are and how Trixie was a great kid. She feels like all of these people are just background because even when she actually talks to someone and even when she successes to focus slightly on a conversation, all of this is just a background. her life is just a background. Background to Trixie, to her loss, to all of her emotions that she knows will always be there.

And she thinks, she thinks about Trixie, about everything she was, that sweet little girl who always helped and was full of love, full of laughter and joy. But what hurts the most is the things Trixie will never be and the things she will never do. She won’t go to her prom, she won’t have her first love, she won’t finish school and won’t go to college, she won’t get married and have kids, she won’t be the first president on Mars, she just won’t, and that’s sucks.

Linda was here, she didn’t say much, knew that there isn’t really anything she could say, so did Ella. Dan is here also, sometimes they talk about Trixie, about how special little monkey she is, she was. Neither of them had yet had the courage to walk inside Trixie’s room. She still didn't hear from Lucifer.

Marcus is here too, and he helps. He tries to make her eat, he listens on the rare occasions that she talks, he hugs her and he is warm and nice to her. So at night, she asks him to stay with her, just to sleep, just to hold her, because she doesn’t want to sleep (well, try to sleep) alone, she doesn’t want to wake up alone, she can’t be alone. He agrees, and he’s staying with her, and Dan is in Maze's room and Ella is on the couch. 

She wants to go to sleep because if that wasn’t her nightmare, if that was her life, then every dream she’ll have will be a sweet one. Maybe if she’s really lucky she will dream of Trixie, if so, then at least in her dream she will hug her and she will kiss her, maybe.

\-----

The next day, Marcus was sitting on Chloe’s couch, wrapping her with his arms after he succeeded to make her eat a little. Eons ago it could have broken his heart, see someone suffer like that, but he has seen so much sorrow and so many mothers crying for their kids that at some point, it just felt familiar. Of course, in a way he did care about Chloe, she was a good person and honestly, she didn’t deserve this, but he had to think about his goal.

“Hi Decke-Chloe”, the door suddenly opened. He honestly thought that it will take the demon a little longer to get here but of course, she loved this kid so he is not too surprised. She looked like she wants to kill someone, more than usual. She did do something that surprised him though, she hugged Chloe and he thinks he saw tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, how are you?” and the demon just shrugged a little, she doesn’t really have anything to say.   
He's surprised even more than before while she's saying “You know that I’m here for you right? For anything you need Decker, just asks”

Both of the women(well technically one woman and one demon) go to Maze’s room, just to talk. After a few minutes pass he suddenly see hears Chloe’s phone ringing, he check for the caller “Lucifer”, he decides to take this opportunity, he presses the ignore button and after that, he blocks his number. Then he puts some of his “work” numbers as “Lucifer” on her phone, just in case she would like to call or text him. He saw Maze’s phone nearby and decides to do the same for her.

When he’s done, and he sees that no one noticed him he sighed in relief, good, that is one last thing to worry about for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it, 
> 
> P.S: so, how bad was my English?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think?


End file.
